The Resistance
by C.A. Turner
Summary: ROUND-ROBIN! Superman goes bad! Can the resistance stop him? Read, review, and please feel free to do the next chapter!


_**DISCLAIMER: **None of these people are mine…I'd be in Tahiti if they were. They Belong to, respectively…DC Comics, Saban, Columbia Pictures, and Warner Brothers. Inspired by an upcoming Superman/Batman story arc. First…all the heroes…_

_**The Batman (Bruce Wayne)  
Wonder Woman (Princess Diana)  
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)  
Hawkman (Katar Hol)  
Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal)  
The Flash (Wally West)  
Martian Manhunter  
Isis (Andrea Thomas)  
Nightwing (Dick Grayson)  
Troia (Donna Troy)  
Tempest  
Arsenal(Roy Harper)  
Starfire  
Raven  
Cyborg (Victor Stone)  
Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)  
Green Arrow (both Oliver Queen and Connor Hawke)  
Prue Halliwell  
Piper Halliwell  
Phoebe Halliwell  
Jill Munroe  
Kelly Garrett  
Sabrina Duncan**_

_**Julie Rogers**_

_**Kris Munroe  
Robin (Tim Drake)  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:**_

_Jason Lee Scott_ _Trini Kwan_

_**Zack Taylor**_

_**Kimberly Hart**_

_**Tommy Oliver**_

_**Samantha Dean**_

_**Billy Cranston (students and proteges of the JLA)**_

_**Plus: Cameos by the Zeo Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers, Space Rangers, Outsiders, Wild Force Rangers, Young Justice, & others.**_

**THE RESISTANCE (a round-robin story)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**By: C.A. Turner**

Robin stood in the Halliwell mansion along with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. None of them could believe that they helped bring back true freedom to the United States. However, it was a crushing blow to Phoebe; she truly looked up to Superman. "Man, of all people to get turned that far...and go that bad. And we had to take him down. I still can't..."Phoebe's voice began to break.

Robin tried to comfort her, knowing she lost 2 men she cared about; the other was former DA Cole Turner, who was once an evil demon named Belthazaar, but he rejected his past because of his love for the youngest Halliwell. " I know you don't want to hear this, but if it weren't for Cole...none of us would be here. We owe him our lives.

There was a knock on the door. Piper went to answer, and at the door were the remaining members of the Justice League. "Can we come in?" Hawkman asked.

Piper invited the heroes inside, and Prue made everyone comfortable. Green Lantern spoke up "How is everyone?"

Kimberly Hart spoke up. "I think we should take a moment to remember all those who are now gone...including Superman." the Pink Ranger said, looking at Phoebe.

Holding Zack Taylor's hand, Prue smiled. "Sounds good to me. We should remember all of our friends, alive or..." she stopped, not wanting to use the word 'dead'. It sounded so...final.

Wonder Woman spoke. "The ceremony is in Metropolis, where he made his home before... Black Canary, Flash, Isis, Hawkwoman, the rest of the Power Rangers, and the Angels are already there." Oddly enough, for Wonder Woman, 2 good things came out of this: One: she got her mother back. Hippolyta was not supposed to die in the Impiriex war, so she was restored. Two: she and Batman had grown closer together.  
Leo arrived, ready to orb everyone to Metropolis. "Is this everyone?" he asked.

Piper hugged her husband. "Let's do this. You all realize the country still has to rebuild itself from what happened?"  
"Whatever this country needs, we'll be there. Let's roll." Batman spoke, as they soon were covered in white light, on their way to Metropolis.  
Isis, Flash, and the Titans were already there, and waiting for the rest of the heroes, as they were soon joined by Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, Sabrina Duncan, and Julie Rogers. Kris, Jill's sister, made it quite clear she didn't want to be at the memorial, and didn't  
mince any words about it.

Sabrina walked up to Connor Hawke. This had hit him hard. He lost his   
father, Oliver Queen, got him back, only to lose him again. She didn't quite know what to say to him, and as she fumbled around for an answer, the other heroes arrived on the scene.

The ceremony started right then, with the President speaking. While he did, Batman reflected on how, despite the battle they had gone through, there were only one casualty on their side, and no innocents were lost. Superman and Aquaman had gone to the dark side, and had to be dealt with. It still didn't make it any easier. 

Diana thought about who they had lost...and if things had been different, would they had been able to keep him from doing what he did. She then put such thoughs out of her head, and reflected on a man who once was more nobly thought of as...the Man Of Tomorrow...and how this sad episode all began…

**2 years ago… **

Lex Luthor, who had seized the Presidency of the United States, was on the verge of starting a war with Qurac, and was about to set down embargoes against Kasnia for disagreeing with him. America was divided on the issue of going to war, but evidence had been found that would stop this from going any further. Luthor, however, wouldn't hear any of it, and was about to launch nuclear missiles against both Qurac and Kasnia.

Invading the White House, Morphin Rangers Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, and Jason Lee Scott, joined Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. The Rangers stopped the Putties, Batman nailed most of the guards, Wonder Woman deflected all shots, and GL nailed some of the more rogue Secret Service, leaving the Man Of Steel to confront the President in the Oval Office. "This wasn't enough for you, was it? Now we're on the brink of another World War! Are you happy now?"

"This was truly unfortunate, but it can still work. Stay out of my way."

"I should have put a stop to this 4 years ago!" Superman shouts, "No, I had to follow the will of the people, no matter how wrong!"

Luthor sneers "Don't give me that! You love playing the hero! You love the applause, the glory, the fame and adulation! Without me, you're nothing! And don't try to say you aren't addicted to this! I know you better than you think!"

Superman looked down at the carpet. "I did enjoy it. All of it." But then his anger rose, and he looked at Luthor, snarling "…but if this is where it leads…then I'm done with it!" He then glared at Luthor, and activated his heat vision.

The battle was done in 22 minutes. GL, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Morphin Rangers got together when Jason asks "You smell something burning?"

The heroes charged into the Oval Office, where a horrible sight greeted them. The charred remains of President Lex Luthor slumped over his desk about to push the button, Superman standing over the remains, expressionless.

Kimberly & Trini gasped, Zack was thunderstruck, Tommy gasped "Oh, my God!" and Hal was speechless. Even Batman was at a loss for words. The biggest surprise reaction came from Jason, who just looked at everyone, and said plainly, "Had to be done."

Wonder Woman put a hand on Superman's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Superman looked at the team, and to everyone's surprise, smiled, and told them "I'm terrific!"

**2 months later…**

"Has anyone spoken to Superman? He seems to be going from bad to worse." Hawkman asked the team at the latest JLA meeting.

"Now what? We were just talking about his trashing an entire nuclear submarine. He told the press that he gave all those aboard time to get off, but still…" Billy Cranston mused.

"You think he may be going off the deep end?" Isis asked.

"I'd rather think not. But, if he is…" Jason thought.

The Flash raced in then. "Guys, turn on the tube! You won't believe it!"

Everyone watched as, to their horror, both Superman and Aquaman had declared themselves in control of the United States, and ordered Martial Law, effective immediately. The heroes gasped as Superman declared _"And thus begins a brave new day for the United States!" _

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
